


Simply Business

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Hyperion CEO Jack, Implied Blowjobs, Jack has been doing business with Atlas for two slutty slutty years, M/M, rival CEOs au, the business contract was the actual bonus haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys and Jack strike a mining deal between Atlas and Hyperion. Jack wants more than Rhys is offering, and he's willing to show just how much a team player he really is.Prompt request on tumblr:“Stop looking at me like that.”“Like what?”“Like you wanna fuck me and kill me at the same time.”





	Simply Business

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short stuff as I fill prompts :) Comments always appreciated :)

Rhys waited for Jack to answer him about the contract drawn up between Hyperion and Atlas. 

The other CEO was clearly not paying attention to him or the holographic projections of proposed mining operations. Jack had a stupid look on his face, mind elsewhere as Rhys crossed his arms and glared until the older man’s eyes snapped to his.

Rhys huffed, and Jack gave a cock of his head, voice admonishing as if it was _Rhys _not paying attention to things here. “Hey. Atlas. Stop looking at me like that.” 

Rhys frowned. As if the older man was in any position to be saying such things. “Like _what_?” 

“Like you wanna fuck me and kill me at the same time. I’m getting a major boner. Things are about to get super awkward.”

Rhys seethed and tore his gaze away from the Hyperion idiot. He massaged at his temple. This meeting way already an over hour what it should’ve taken. “Would you_ please_ focus on the subject at hand.”

“I am. I’m all _about_ hand-subjects. I’d think you’d know all about that, Atlas.”

Rhys couldn’t help the way his cheeks flushed, remembering the rather undignified handjobs they’d exchanged when the elevator up to his office had broken down and everyone else was on lunch. 

It had been better than he’d expected it to be, but maybe that was just compounded by the fact that it was his corporate rival that had made him come harder than he had in recent memory. 

Rhys had enjoyed _many_ orgasms just from the memory alone, and he had to admit, he was more than a little curious about how Jack handled the rest of his body. 

Jack waggled his brows, and Rhys rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help the twinge of interest below the belt. Rhys tried valiantly to stay on focus, ignoring Jack’s words as if he hadn’t spoken at all. “I can offer you five-percent for ten years of exclusivity.”

“Mm, only five-percent to go steady with me? You wanna be exclusive, or you wanna be _exclusive_?”

“Five is my final offer, Jack,” Rhys said holding firm, not allowing the other CEO to fluster him further. “I won’t let Hyperion take advantage of Atlas.”

“What if it wasn’t taking advantage?” Jack waggled his brows again and Rhys sighed. 

“I feel like we’re having two very different conversations, Jack.”

“Yeah? I thought we were talking erosion deals and research buy-ins, _Rhys_. What did _you _think we were talking about?”

Rhys felt his face get hot despite himself. It was that goddamn_ knowing _look on Jack’s face; like he knew something Rhys didn’t; something Rhys was definitely not denying to himself since there was nothing _to_ deny

Jack got up from his seat, and Rhys silently watched him walk over to his side of the table, lean in way too close, and whisper into his ear. The warmth of his breath sent a thrill south. “I’ve got a few _advantages_ for working with Hyperion, kitten. If you’ll let me show you.”

“I’m not letting you fuck me to get a better deal, Jack.” Rhys’ hands were subconsciously gripping the arms of his chair so tight the knuckles on his flesh hand went white. The brilliance of the smile on Jack’s face from his peripheral told Rhys this was a battle he wasn’t going to win.

“Who said anything about _fucking_ you?” the Hyperion CEO purred into his ear, making a full body shudder go through the younger man.

It wasn’t the most dignified thing Rhys had ever done, but as Jack only got a measly two-percent more than he was offering, and Rhys was _still_ floating in after-bliss, he figured that the regular,_ promised_ ‘business negotiations’ from Jack would help their two companies flourish. 

He could always change his mind if it didn’t work out. After all, it was simply business.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack has been a couth businessman for 45 slutty, slutty years LOLOL
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
